Feral Rose
by That Creative One
Summary: A Courf/Jehan one-shot for Trust Gavroche featuring a certain shirtless poet. Nothing above a PG-ish level. T to be safe. Courf/Jehan with a bit of Eponine. Please review and thanks for reading ;)


"Hey, Ep, have you seen Jehan?" Courfeyrac asked Eponine, who was currently reading on the couch of the house all the Amis shared. She glanced up and shrugged.

"I saw him a couple hours ago, but I haven't seen him since." She said, then added, "Why?"

"He left his journal in my room." Courfeyrac answered, already walking away with a thin notebook in his hand.

"Why exactly was he in your room?" Eponine ask, now with a small smirk.

Courfeyrac shrugged. "Who knows?" He then paused, catching up with Eponine's train of thought. "Wait, you- no, Ep!" He protested, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"See, you're blushing!" Eponine cried triumphantly. "You so slept together."

Normally not one to get flustered, Courfeyrac stuttered uncharacteristically for a moment while Eponine gasped with laughter. Eventually he gave up trying to prove her wrong- which she was- and set off looking for Jehan again.

He wasn't in the kitchen. Or upstairs. Or in the laundry room. Eventually Courfeyrac found himself at the door of Grantaire's 'studio'- really, Grantaire's bedroom converted into an art studio with a bed and dresser shoved in a corner. He knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. "Hey R, have you seen…" Courfeyrac trailed off at the sight that met him.

Jehan was standing in the middle of the room, looking absolutely radiant. His ginger hair was unbrushed, but the wild curtain of hair that traveled to his shoulders gave him a slightly wild, almost feral look. He was standing calmly yet defiantly, staring confidently out into the distance. Possibly the most noticeable factor? The poet was shirtless. His unmarked, pale skin was exposed down to the waistband of his jeans. Courfeyrac was surprised to see Jehan had abs- seriously, there must be some law against having such a carved stomach. His arms were also laced with a quieter sort of muscle- a strength that you wouldn't see at first glance.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Grantaire, who was sitting on a chair with a sketchbook in his lap, said, "Don't talk, I'm sketching your face right now."

Courfeyrac realized he was staring at Jehan's exposed stomach rather obviously and quickly glanced up at the poet and held his journal up. "You left this in my room."

Jehan's eyes lit up with happiness, although he didn't move an inch.

"Can I watch you?" Courfeyrac asked softly, moving slightly closer.

"Sure, I'm almost done anyway." Grantaire said. Courfeyrac sat on the floor and allowed himself to be mersmerized by the beauty in front of him. Jehan's blue eyes were fixed at some point in the distance, filled with a confidence that Courfeyrac rarely saw from the poet. It was...different. Something new. Something Courfeyrac wanted to know about.

All too soon, Grantaire was done and thanking Jehan, who was pulling his shirt back on. Courfeyrac figured he was probably still staring, because Jehan glanced at him and asked, "What?"

"You look really hot without a shirt on." Courfeyrac deadpanned. Jehan giggled and blushed slightly.

"No, seriously. You have a six-pack. I don't have a six-pack. Where did you get abs like that?" Courfeyrac asked with an enthusiasm one normally would not experience in this kind of situation.

Jehan laughed again. "I work out with Bahorel occasionally." The ginger replied offhandedly.

"Occasionally? Bro, 'occasionally' does not cut it when you've got abs like that." Courfeyrac paused. "Why was R sketching you shirtless anyways?"

"Said it was for practicing the human anatomy." Jehan said.

Courfeyrac bit his lip. "Okay, Jehan…how would you like to go to dinner with me?" He blurted out.

The effect on the poet was immediate. He blushed and smiled, and nodded happily.

At that moment, Eponine walked in and blinked as if in bright sunlight. "Woah. Your happy glow. It's blinding."

"Courf asked me out," Jehan giggled, then suddenly became serious. "Wait...you were asking me out, right?"

"Of course I was!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, hugging the poet.

Eponine laughed. "I'm glad you two finally got together, it's been pretty awkward for the rest of us watching you two love each other and not do anything about it."

Courfeyrac released the poet. "It's a date." He said with a wink and disappeared down the hallway.

Jehan stared after him for a moment. He felt Eponine's hand on his shoulder and looked up at her encouraging smile. "So, are you happy?"

"Happy? Happier than words can describe." Jehan admitted. "I've just….loved him for so long, I can hardly believe it's happening now."

Eponine laughed. "Trust me, he loves you like crazy." She then paused and added, "So, what's this I hear about you having abs?"  
END  
That was one of the crappiest endings I could have possibly done, but it's late where I am and I had to finish. This was a gift for my friend Trust Gavroche. I hope you liked it :D Please review and thanks for reading!  
By the way!- A new update of You've Got To Be Kidding Me and most likely Brothers will be coming up soon.


End file.
